


The Star

by Mikaela_Jameson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaela_Jameson/pseuds/Mikaela_Jameson
Summary: Magnus is a star who visits Alec three times during his lifetime.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 26





	The Star

The first time Alec sees Magnus, he's just a newborn, still in his mother's arms in the hospital.

  
There was a little light that danced around above him on the ceiling and Alec's little new eyes followed the move. The light came down, near the bed and, with a sudden flash, Magnus was standing there instead. Alec reached out to him. Something inside him was pulling him towards Magnus. Magnus extended his hand and Alec's little fingers wrapped around his index finger.

  
That was the first time the old star smiled.

* * *

The second time Alec sees Magnus, he's in his twenties. 

  
He's alone in his apartment, hoping for a miracle. His parents expect him to come to the anniversary party of their marriage with a date. A woman. How can Alec tell them he doesn't want a woman by his side?

  
The moonlight falls on the floor, through the window, as a little light comes in. As the spark dances around, Alec's blue eyes follow it almost against his will.

  
When the light takes the shape of a man, Alec is neither shocked, nor scared.

  
"You", he says. "I know you."

  
Magnus smiles and extends his hand. Alec takes it without a single ounce of hesitation.

  
The night passed too quickly. As he lays in bed next to Magnus, the darkness of the night disappearing minute by minute, Alec asks.

  
"When will I see you again?"

  
He knows that Magnus will disappear, come daytime.

  
Magnus shakes his head.

  
"Not soon enough."

  
Alec pouts.

  
That was the first time the old star laughed.

* * *

The third time Alec sees Magnus, he's on his deathbed.

  
He has had a happy life, he knows that. He had a man by his side who loved him and whom he loved in return; children he couldn't be prouder of. He's not afraid of death, not when he is surrounded by the people he had loved the most in his long life.

  
When Magnus appears, as beautiful and radiant and young as he last saw him, Alec can feel tears in the corners of his eyes. He smiles. Nobody else can see the star; they all think Alec is hallucinating, but Alec knows Magnus is real. He has always been real.

  
Magnus smiles back at him and kneels beside the bed. He plays his fingers through the old man's grey hair.

  
"You were right", Alec says, his voice rough, raspy, but full of joy. "It wasn't soon enough."

  
Magnus holds his hand the whole time as, slowly, the light fades away from his eyes. Finally, the last flicker of life slips away from the blue-eyed man.

  
That was the first time the old star cried.

* * *

When Alec opens his eyes, he's in a room full with thousands of people, more than he can count. For a moment, he doesn't know what to do.

  
The Magnus appears in front of him and he knows everything will be alright.

  
Magnus, once again, extends his hand and Alec, once again, takes it immediately.

  
"Do you remember that night?" Magnus asks. Alec knows which night Magnus is talking about. In his mind, the memory is crystal clear. "I promised you a dance."

  
Alec smiles softly. He's never been much of a dancer, but with Magnus he feels like he could dance all night. Forever.

  
That was the first time the two stars danced together.


End file.
